


The Karasuno High Vomit-Ball Team

by just_a_hungry_author



Series: Training Camp Chronicles (Haikyuu) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Dad!Ukai, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sick Nishinoya Yuu, Sick Sugawara Koushi, Sick Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sickfic, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Hinata Shouyou, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Sleepy Nishinoya Yuu, Sleepy Sugawara Koushi, Sleepy Yamaguchi Tadashi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomit, stomach bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_hungry_author/pseuds/just_a_hungry_author
Summary: What was with these kids? Every single one of them had apologized for something they can't control. Damn teenagers.When a stomach bug wreaks havoc on the Karasuno High Volleyball team, Ukai is left playing nurse to a house full of needy teenagers.Rated T for minor language, Vomit Warning!
Series: Training Camp Chronicles (Haikyuu) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765840
Comments: 33
Kudos: 659





	The Karasuno High Vomit-Ball Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! If you’re reading this it means you’re interested in my story! Thanks!!! 
> 
> I’m super proud of this. Sorry if it’s a bit out of character but I really wanted some teary, clingy Hinata, as well as the other boys. 
> 
> Also, vomit warning!
> 
> Please enjoy, and as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!

The sound of volleyballs hitting the floor echoed throughout the gymnasium as the Karasuno High Volleyball team did a serving drill in preparation for the tournament that would last the next few days. 

It was a practice tournament, so the matches wouldn't count for anything, but all of the coaches agreed to make it hard for their players. 

The practices would be intense, the calls and rulings would be strict, and the matches would all be five sets long instead of three. 

Hey, practice hard, play hard, right?

Karasuno's practice was going well until Tadashi missed three serves in a row. 

The first time Ukai let it slide. 

Even though the practice was meant to be a rough one, the teen was bound to miss a serve every once in a while. Nobody's perfect. 

The second time Ukai decided to get under his skin about it, figuring that Tadashi may have just needed a little extra motivation on that particular day. 

Then, when it happened the third time, Ukai pulled Tadashi aside. 

"Get your head in the game, Tadashi!" He scolded. "I know these are practice matches but that doesn't mean they're not important!" 

"I know, Coach." Tadashi said, wiping a hand across his forehead. "I'm sorry." 

The pause gave Ukai a second to really look at Tadashi. 

The teen was pale and his cheeks were flushed. 

"Why don't you... sit down for a minute?" Ukai suggested, growing concerned. "You look a little dehydrated." 

Tadashi did so and practice continued as normal, but the teen soon called Ukai over to the bench. 

"What's up, Tadashi?" Ukai asked as he sat down. 

"I'm not feeling so good." 

This shook Ukai to his core. "What do you mean?" 

"I've been dizzy and nauseous all day." Tadashi said. "At first I thought it was just nerves, but it's not going away." 

Ukai put a hand on the teen's forehead. "You do feel pretty warm."

"Can I go back to my room?" Tadashi asked, looking at Ukai through glassy eyes. "I really just wanna lay down." 

Ukai sighed. "Of course, Kid. Let me call Coach Nekomata and see if he'll take over the rest of practice, okay?" 

Luckily, Nekomata wasn't busy with the Nekoma team at that moment and was willing to take over the practice. 

He was hesitant at first, but once he heard that a student was sick all of his apprehension towards Ukai faded. 

They may have been rivals, but he wasn't a monster. 

"Circle up!" Ukai called to the team, halting the practice. 

"I'm taking Tadashi back to the house." Ukai announced. 

All eyes immediately fell to Tadashi. 

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked. 

"I'm just not feeling too well." Tadashi replied. 

"Coach Nekomata will be taking over the rest of practice." Ukai continued. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior." 

Everyone nodded. 

"Daichi, you're in charge until Nekomata gets here." 

"Yes, sir." Daichi started. "Feel better, Tadashi."

As soon as they got into Ukai's car Tadashi curled up in the seat and closed his eyes. 

Ukai glanced at the teen as he pulled out into the road, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Something told him that Tadashi wouldn't be the end of it. 

Luckily for Ukai, the Karasuno team seemed normal when they returned to the house after practice. 

They had an hour to shower and change before dinner, and all the teens were as excited and chatty as always throughout the meal. 

Hoping his worry had been for nothing, Ukai began making his rounds to all the bedrooms when it was nearing ten. 

It was two boys to a room, and the first few rooms he checked were all good. 

The teens were all settling down and mentally preparing for the match tomorrow in their own ways, most opting to rent a movie in their room. 

But then he made it to Asahi and Noya's room, and Ukai's hopes started to crumble. 

Asahi opened the door to he and Nishinoya's room when Ukai knocked.

"Just making my rounds, boys." Ukai said. "How are things in here?" 

"Uh, everything's fine for the most part," Asahi started, "But..." 

"Don't tell him!" Nishinoya piped up from inside. 

"Noya's not feeling so great." Asahi finished.

"Asahi..." Noya groaned.

Ukai mentally slapped himself. 

Of course this would happen. 

Bugs spread through close quarters, and these boys spent as much time with each other as they did their own families. 

"What's wrong?" Ukai asked, stepping into the room. 

Nishinoya was laying on one of the beds, curled into himself.

He had an arm wrapped around his middle. "My stomach is hurting. I kinda feel like I'm gonna throw up." 

Ukai ran a hand through his hair. "It seems like whatever Tadashi has is going around."

"I'm okay." Nishinoya argued. "I'll be alright to play tomorrow, I promise." 

"Just get some rest." Ukai replied. "And let me know if you need anything." 

Noya nodded. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." 

Ukai stepped out of the room with a sigh. 

Right as he turned to go check the next room, Ukai caught sight of Suga running down to the hall bathroom, a hand over his mouth. 

"Great." He said to himself. "Why not make it three sick students instead of two?" 

He made his way into the bathroom and over to the only stall door that was closed. 

He lightly knocked on the door. 

"Suga? You alright?" 

He was given the sound of retching as a response. 

Ukai grimaced, but there was nothing he could do but sit and wait for Suga to be done. 

It went quiet after a few minutes. 

"Are you done?" Ukai asked. "Open the door." 

Suga shakily reached up and unlocked the door without getting off of the ground. 

"You're down for the count too, huh?" Ukai asked. 

"I... I don't feel so good." Suga said. "I was fine earlier at practice... I'm sorry." 

Ukai sighed. 

That was the third time he'd been told that today. 

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, kid." 

He held out a hand to help the third year up. 

"You're rooming with Daichi right? Head back there and lay down, let him know what's going on." 

"He knows." Suga panted. "He tried to get me to tell you after dinner, but..." 

"Alright," Ukai interrupted. "Go lay down. I'll check on you in a few minutes." 

Suga nodded and headed out of the bathroom. 

Ukai sighed and started towards the door himself. 

He didn't get a chance to open the door, however, because Kageyama burst through right as Ukai was reaching out his hand. 

Kageyama went straight to a stall and kneeled down in front of the toilet. 

The younger teen didn't bother locking the door, so Ukai offered a comforting, yet semi-awkward, hand on his back as he vomited.

"This team just can't catch a break, can it?" 

"I'm alright." Kageyama defended. "It's just something I ate." 

"Yeah, tell that to Tadashi, Nishinoya, and Suga." Ukai listed.

"Sorry." Kageyama panted. 

Ukai sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

He had what, three? No, four sick students.

There was no way he could possibly keep tabs on all of them throughout the whole night, especially when they were all spread out in different rooms. 

However, there was the lounge area... 

"Alright," He said, helping Kageyama up, "Head to the lounge okay? Bring blankets and pillows from your room, I'm gonna grab the cots from the bus." 

They had brought the cots just in case they didn't arrive in time to get a house with multiple bedrooms, but they had got lucky and showed up first, allowing them to claim the house of their choice. 

So much for that now. 

After getting all of the cots set up in the lounge, Ukai got Suga, Tadashi, Kageyama, and Nishinoya settled, each with a bucket or garbage can next to their cot. 

He made up his own cot and kept watch to make sure all the boys were okay, hoping no more of his students would come to him saying they felt sick.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't work out that way. 

He stayed up until almost one to make sure there were no incidents before he decided it was safe to drift off. 

However, no more than thirty minutes later, he woke to someone shaking his shoulder. 

"U-Ukai?" A small voice stuttered. "P-please get up." 

"Wha-?" 

Ukai opened his eyes to find Hinata standing next to his bed, and the teen looked just about ready to collapse. 

He was the palest of all the students Ukai had seen all day, though the dim lighting probably didn't help. 

His hair was stuck down to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes were rimmed red, like he'd been crying. 

He had deep bags under his eyes and he was shaking, not to mention the way he had his arms wrapped around himself made him look much smaller than usual. 

"Ukai," Hinata started again, his voice breaking like he was about to burst into tears. "I don't feel good." 

"Jesus, kid."

If this bug was strong enough to get through Hinata's quick-moving immune system, then it could take down any one of the Karasuno boys. 

And Ukai knew from past experience that when Hinata gets hit, he gets hit _hard_. 

"M-my stomach hurts." Hinata mumbled. "And I'm r-really nauseous, and..." 

He put a hand over his mouth, but Ukai couldn't tell if he was going to throw up or cry. 

"Calm down," Ukai said, putting a hand on Hinata's arm. "You don't want to make yourself sick. Or, sick _er_ , anyway." 

"I'm sorry." 

What was with these kids? Every single one of them had apologized for something they can't control. Damn teenagers. 

"Don't be sorry. I'm gonna get you set up on a cot, alright? Will you be alright here for a few minutes while I get it from the bus?" 

Hinata nodded and moved to sit down on Ukai's cot. 

Ukai gave Hinata a garbage bin and headed out to the bus, putting his phone to his ear. 

"Nekomata?" He started, pulling the cot out of the bus. "Listen, can I ask a favor?" 

Let's just say that waking up a group of exhausted teenagers and getting them on a bus to go stay with the Nekoma team was no easy task.

They were _all_ unhappy about the situation, but Ukai argued that it was for their own good. 

"Listen, this bug is brutal, and I don't need any more of you catching it." Ukai lectured. 

"Where are we going again?" Asahi muttered, rubbing at his eye. 

"You'll be staying with Nekoma, please don't give Coach Nekomata a hard time. That means you, Tanaka."

"Yeah, yeah." Tanaka mumbled. "As long as we can go back to sleep." 

"Daichi," Ukai began, "I'm putting you in charge of making sure no one else gets sick. And God forbid someone does, you send them to me. Got it?"

Daichi nodded.

"I'll see you all in a few days."

Coach Nekomata had also brought Ukai a bag of requested supplies when he pulled up in the bus to bring the healthy Karasuno boys to a germ-free environment. 

With supplies in hand, Ukai walked back into the lounge, ready to brave the night. 

Things went well for the most part. 

Ukai managed to get a few more hours of sleep after getting Hinata set up with a cot.

Unfortunately, once the sick teens started to wake up... 

"Ukai!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." 

Ukai trekked into the lounge with a mug full of broth and took in the scene in front of him. 

Nishinoya was awake with his arms crossed impatiently, Kageyama, Hinata, and Tadashi were all asleep, and Suga had his head in a bucket, retching. 

"Here," Ukai said, handing Nishinoya the mug. 

He made his way over to comfort Suga. 

As Suga finished throwing up he leaned back into his pillow. "This sucks." 

"Tell me about it." Ukai mumbled. "Do you think you could keep down some Pepto?"

Suga shook his head slowly. 

"Alright, we'll give it a few minutes." 

With that Ukai grabbed the bucket and took it to the bathroom to clean it out. 

He returned to the lounge a couple minutes later to find Suga knocked out, but Hinata and Kageyama awake. 

"Either of you want to take some Pepto?" He asked. 

"I will." Kageyama mumbled. 

"I... I can't yet." Hinata said, swallowing thickly. "I'll just throw it up." 

"That's fine." Ukai started. "Just let me know when you think you can, alright?" 

He handed Kageyama a capful of Pepto Bismol and thrust a water bottle at Hinata. 

"Ukai..." Hinata started. 

"If you get dehydrated then your ass will end up in a hospital." Ukai lectured. "I want at least half of it gone in half an hour." 

Hinata groaned but started taking small sips from the bottle. 

Just as Kageyama finished taking his medicine, Tadashi woke up and started leaning into his trash bin. 

Ukai groaned. "It's gonna be a long day."

Proud of himself because he'd managed to get each teen to finish a whole bottle of water, Ukai sat down in the kitchen with a sigh a couple hours later. 

Last he checked, everyone was asleep, and he was finally getting a moment of peace.

He decided to use it to call Daichi. 

"Hello?" Daichi answered. 

"Hey, how are things going over there?" 

"We're alright. Bummed about not being able to play but everyone's more concerned than anything else. How are you guys?" 

"Just about as you'd imagine." Ukai replied. "I'm trying to keep them hydrated and asleep." 

"Let us know if you need any help. We can always drop off any medicine or anything you guys need." 

"Thanks. I'll call again later tonight." 

As soon as Ukai hung up the phone he heard a faint calling of his name. 

For a second he wasn't sure if he'd actually heard it or if he'd imagined it, but then he heard it again, a little louder. 

He stood and walked to the lounge, not at all prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

Everyone in the room was asleep except for Hinata. 

The teen in question was sitting up in his cot, sniffling and tears streaming down his face. 

His shirt, blanket, and lap were soaked through with vomit. 

Ukai sighed for what had to be the millionth time that day. "You really go all out, don't ya kid?" 

"-m sorry." Hinata cried. "I w-was trying to g-get up b-but I wasn't f-fast enough." 

"It's alright," Ukai started, though he had no clue how to go about this situation. 

He needed to change the cot, the sheets, and the blanket, and then there were Hinata's clothes. 

Stepping all the way into the room, he decided to deal with the clothes first. 

"Lift your arms above your head." He instructed. 

Hinata did as he was told and Ukai carefully pulled off his shirt. 

He tossed the shirt in a heap onto the cot and told Hinata to scoot forward on the bed. 

"I need you to pull your pants off, okay?" Ukai said, trying to ignore how strange that sounded. 

Hinata nodded and did so, putting his pajama pants on top of his shirt but leaving his boxers on. 

"Go shower off alright?" Ukai began. "Make it quick, we don't want you falling over in there." 

Hinata stood shakily and started making his way out of the room after grabbing a new pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt out of his bag. 

"Hey, seriously." Ukai said. "If you feel like you're gonna fall, sit down and call me." 

Hinata nodded and continued out of the room. 

Ukai quickly stripped the cot and put everything into the washing machine in the basement. 

He then grabbed a new cot from the bus and set it up in the lounge, listening every few minutes to make sure Hinata wasn't calling him. 

The redhead reappeared in the room a few minutes after Ukai finished setting up the cot. 

He had a bit more color to his face than before, though not much, and he still looked terrible. 

He was still unsteady and his hands were trembling. 

If Ukai had to guess, he would've said the shakiness was being caused by malnutrition. 

"I really think you should try and eat something." Ukai said. "Do you wanna try some plain rice?" 

Hinata hesitated but nodded, and followed Ukai out to the kitchen. 

He was eating small bites of rice when Kageyama walked in.

The raven-haired teen had been better at keeping his stomach settled than the rest, and the Pepto he'd taken earlier seemed to be helping. 

"What's up, Kageyama?" Ukai asked. 

"I don't feel like sleeping anymore." The teen replied. 

"You want some broth and rice?" 

Kageyama nodded and sat down next to Hinata at the table. "You look awful."

Hinata couldn't muster up the energy to fire a witty retort back at him, and sighed. 

"I feel awful. I hate being sick." 

Ukai walked over and handed Kageyama his food. 

The older teen began eating with less caution than Hinata, but still slow nonetheless. 

Hinata was just finishing the small amount of plain rice he'd been given when Suga walked in. 

"Coach?" 

"You know," Ukai said, not turning from the dishes he was putting in the dishwasher, "The whole point of me moving you all to the lounge was to _keep_ the party in the lounge." 

"I'm sorry." Suga replied. "But..." 

It was then that Ukai looked up and saw the horrendous sight that Suga was. 

The third year was _soaked_ with sweat from top to bottom, and his cheeks were flushed a bright red. 

"Did you decide to just dump your water all over yourself?" Ukai asked sarcastically. 

"I woke up sweating." Suga said. "This house feels like an oven."

The coach pulled an ear thermometer out of his bag of supplies and gave it to Suga. 

It beeped after a moment and Ukai nearly gasped as he read the number. "A hundred and three? Jeez, kid." 

Stumbling, Suga managed to sit in one of the chairs at the table. 

"We gotta cool you down." Ukai said. 

"My sheets are soaked through too."

Ukai groaned. 

He was just a volleyball coach. 

He wasn't trained for this.

"Alright, alright." Ukai started. "First things first, you're gonna take a quick ice bath. Change into a pair of shorts so I can wash these clothes." 

He looked to Kageyama, who at the moment was the most stable of all the students in the house. "Would you mind sitting in the bathroom with him to make sure he doesn't drown?" 

"Sure." 

"Alright, while you two do that I'm gonna change Suga's cot. Hinata, do you feel okay enough to sit here for a couple minutes?" 

Hinata hesitated. 

"Kid, if you don't it's fine, but you have to let me know before I start doing something else." 

"Can I go back to the lounge?" 

Ukai nodded. "I have to go there anyway to get Suga's sheets." 

Kageyama helped Suga up while Ukai did the same for Hinata, and they all headed off to different parts of the house. 

After getting Hinata situated in the lounge, Ukai made his way over to Suga's cot. 

He sighed when he saw the sheets, the kid really hadn't been lying when he said his sheets were soaked through. 

Luckily the cot itself wasn't too wet, and it would hopefully be dry by the time Suga got out of his bath. 

Ukai then made another lap around the house down to the basement to throw Suga's stuff into the wash, and then to the bus to get new sheets, 

He'd planned on replacing Suga's sheets with Hinata's that had been washed earlier, but they weren't dry yet, because of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

When he got back to the lounge to replace Suga's sheets, Hinata was thankfully asleep. 

He was just finishing putting the new sheets on the bed when Nishinoya suddenly sat up and started heaving. 

Sighing, Ukai made his way over to the teen and started rubbing his back. 

Nishinoya threw up for about ten minutes, and then it just turned to dry heaving. 

Ukai made a move to get up at that point, but he was startled when a hand reached out and gripped his shirt. 

"Please," Noya gasped, "Don't leave." 

For a moment Ukai couldn't speak. 

Normally these kids would fight to their last breath to not look weak or needy. 

Hell, almost all of them had been severely injured on the court and they still wanted to keep playing. 

To see them so vulnerable was... unsettling. 

"Alright," Ukai said, returning his hand to Noya's back, "I won't leave." 

Nishinoya heaved for a few more minutes before finally settling down. 

Ukai stood once he was done and went to replace the garbage bag in the trash bin. 

It wasn't until he was setting the bin back down near Nishinoya's cot that he realized it'd been nearly half an hour since he'd seen Kageyama and Suga. 

He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. 

"Suga?" He called. "Kageyama?" 

When he got no response he opened the door to find Kageyama sitting on the closed toilet, asleep against the sink with his head on his arm. 

Suga was also asleep, thankfully with his head _above_ the water, but his skin was starting to tint red from sitting in the ice-water so long. 

"Great." Ukai said. "Just great." 

He stepped inside and leaned down next to the bath, shaking Suga's shoulder. 

"Suga," He started, "Suga, wake up!" 

"Huh?" 

Suga blinked his eyes and looked up at Ukai. 

"Coach?" 

"You're lucky I walked in here when I did." 

It was then that Suga seemed to realize he wasn't in bed. 

"It's freezing." He said, trying to stand. 

"Let's get you out of there." 

Ukai helped Suga up and in the process splashed some water onto the floor.

A few drops hit Kageyama, waking him. 

He sat up, disoriented. 

"What?" He started. "Coach?"

"Yeah, 'don't feel like sleeping anymore' my ass." Ukai said. 

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Kageyama defended. "I'm sorry." 

"You're sick." Ukai replied, handing a towel to Suga. "I shouldn't have left you to do this."

"No, I shouldn't have fallen asleep." 

"Kid, now's not the time to argue." Ukai said.

After Suga got redressed into thin pajama pants and a t-shirt, the trio headed back to the lounge. 

Ukai took Suga's temperature again, pleased that it was down to one hundred, and handed Kageyama and Suga each another bottle of water. 

"Okay, things are looking alright in here for now." He started. 

Almost immediately, Tadashi sat up and started heaving. 

Ukai glanced at his watch, seeing that it was only one in the afternoon. 

"It's gonna be a long day." 

Things started to get better that afternoon. 

Tadashi spent most of the time asleep, not waking until the early evening. 

Nishinoya was alright, besides being a little clingy, and he wasn't throwing up anymore, only dry heaving. 

Suga's fever stayed settled at one hundred and he also stopped throwing up, so he moved to the kitchen to try and eat some soup. 

Kageyama started throwing up again once the Pepto Bismol had made its way out of his system, but it didn't last very long, and by the early evening he was starting to feel better too. 

Hinata had gotten the worst of it. His nausea didn't settle until the evening, so he spent most of his time leaning over a bucket. Eventually Hinata was filling the trash bins faster than Ukai could clean them, and he moved into the bathroom to save Ukai the trouble. The constant nausea left him teary and clingy, so Ukai began feeling really out of his depth. 

After finally moving Hinata back into the lounge after what felt like hours of sitting in the bathroom with him, Ukai glanced around the room. 

Everyone was asleep, and Hinata was just about there once his head hit the pillow.

Looking at his watch and seeing that it was nearing five, Ukai decided he needed a power nap and he set an alarm for one hour. 

Ukai slept soundly for that hour, but when he woke he found that nobody was in the lounge with him. 

He headed out into the main living area to find all five teens clustered together near the couch. 

Kageyama and Hinata were actually on the couch, Hinata's head on Kageyama's shoulder and Kageyama leaning back against him. 

Suga was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Noya was laying on the floor with his head on Suga's thigh, and Tadashi was laying down with his head on Noya's thigh, so they formed a sort of triangle.

All five teens were watching an animated movie on the tv, but their heads turned when they heard Ukai walk in. 

"Hi, Coach." Tadashi greeted. "How was your nap?" 

"Fine." Ukai started, a little confused. "Are you guys alright?" 

"We're okay." Suga said. "We just didn't wanna bother you while you were sleeping." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"We've all been okay for the most part. Hinata threw up a little more, but nothing we couldn't handle." 

Ukai glanced at Hinata. 

He could swear that was Kageyama's hoodie he was wearing. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

Hinata nodded, not moving his head from Kageyama's shoulder. "I'm starting to feel better now. And... I'm sorry about before-"

"If one more of you kids says you're sorry for something that's not your fault I swear I'll bench you." 

That got a laugh from the teens, and Ukai was embarrassed to admit how good it felt to hear them laughing again. 

"If it's all the same to you guys," Ukai continued. "Since we can't play anyway, I think we should just head home once you all start to feel better."

"But the others can still play." Hinata started. "They have enough to do a full game and still have a sub." 

"But they'll have no setter."

"Kinoshita or Kazuhito can try setting." Suga suggested. 

"And not having me will force everyone to get some more experience with recieves." Nishinoya added. 

"Maybe..." Ukai started.

"We can sit on the sidelines and watch." Kageyama said. 

Ukai frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

"What? Why not?" 

"I don't want you guys to overwork yourselves, and we definitely don't want anyone else to get sick." 

"We can stay on the bench the whole time." Hinata defended. "And we won't yell and we can wear face masks." 

"And if one of you starts throwing up? What happens then?" 

"We've all been good for the past few hours except for Hinata." Suga said. "And he's been starting to feel better too." 

Ukai sighed. 

Clearly he was not going to win this fight. 

"Listen, if you're all feeling alright tomorrow morning and none of you have thrown up, I'll consider it." 

That earned a smile from the teens. 

"Do you want to join us?" Tadashi asked. 

Ukai smiled. "Sure. It's been a while since I've seen an animated movie." 

"It was Hinata's choice." Kageyama said. 

"This is the movie me and my sister watch together whenever one of us is sick." Hinata replied. "It helps." 

It really _did_ seem to help the teens feel better, Ukai watched as they all got more and more like themselves as the movie went on. 

They were still low on energy by the end of the night, and they all still had fevers, but it seemed that their stomachs had settled and they were through the worst of it. 

Ukai silently thanked every deity he could think of, he wasn't sure he could make it through another night like the previous one, no matter how much he cared about these kids. 

Damn teenagers.


End file.
